The elementists (rewritten
by Lilpoato
Summary: Tiff, Stacy, Jess, and Lizzie, are tasked with saving their town from evil. They've been given the four elements to try and fight agaisnt the evil forces at work. Will a princess, a farmer, an adventurer, and a simple townsperson be able to save their town, or will they fail?
1. Chapter one

**Lizzie**

\--

It's afternoon, and the sun shines bright through my open bedroom window. There's a slight breeze, and my lightly colored curtains billow in the wind. I close my dull blue eyes leaning against the windowsill. I breathe in the fresh air from the window and open my eyes looking around at the bright blue cloudless sky. It's so peaceful, it's nice. It seems so nice, a perfect day to be out, not stuck in your room like I currently am. Like I am most days.

I want to go outside, to enjoy the outside world like most others can. I want to have friends that aren't payed to protect the castle, that aren't household pets. I wanna go out and talk to people, to not have the same routine day in and day out, to not have to feel like a prisoner in my own house. Even though that's kinda what I am. All I want, is just to go outside for a day, to have time to myself, to have fun.

But I can't.

Because I'm a princess, and that's how things are. I'm not allowed to go out unless it's on official castle business, stuff that's very important. Most of the time, my parents aren't around, I rarely see them. That's how it's always been. I feel like I've been raised by maids and tutors more than my parents these days. It's rare that I see them, I've learned to deal with it over the years. I have to be perfect, to say and do the right things all the time, to wear and dress the way that I'm supposed to. I'm not allowed to marry who I want, that's arranged by my parents, so much for romance I guess. That's something I'll only experience in the books I read to keep away the boredom that claws at me every day. I twirl my Diamond bracelet and let out a sigh, it's a habit I've picked up.

I fall down onto my large pink canopy bed, jostling awake my sleeping cat ,buddy, in the process. He gets off the bed and jumps up onto the windowsill, letting out a yawn before falling asleep up there. I let out a groan, it's so nice outside, I want to be out there, so many people must be outside, enjoying their days. I envy other people sometimes, how much freedom they have that they don't understand. I want to be like them, not a princess in this grand castle. Still, I should be grateful for what I have especially since others have even less.

I look around my large bedroom, it looks like a tornado swept through here enough though the maids come in and clean it often. I'm not a very neat person. I have a large bookshelf in my room on the far side of it, I've read about every book in that bookshelf. Books about far away places and beautiful lands with lush green grass and dozens of flowers dotting the landscape. In my wildest fantasies, I'm there in that place, away from everything. I want to go places, but because I'm a princess I can't. And that's just how things are. That's always been my dream, to go somewhere, anywhere.

Then, a knock on the door pulls me away from my thoughts. I sit up and turn my head, looking quizzically at the door, wondering who could be here at this time. "Who is it!" I yell in the direction of the door, confusion laced into my voice.

I hear someone yell from the other side of the door, "the most amazing person in the entire world! Duh!"

I groan and roll my eyes, realizing the person on the other side of the door is my best friend, Joey. He once taught me basic combat in secret when I asked him to teach me. He's my only friend, well my only human friend. I'd say my cat ,buddy, is my only other friend. "You're not the best person in the world! Come in Joey!" I yell back at him, not getting up from my spot on my bed.

He opens the door and enters into my room, wearing his standard guard outfit that I see him in all the time. He holds a hand to his heart and makes a look of mock offense, "oh come on pinky, you really wound me with your words like that!y heart really shriveled up and died just then y'know! I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from that."

I roll my eyes again, "shut up! You're not actually upset you dumdum! Also, _don't_ call me pinky Joey, I told you not to call me that anymore."

He gasps, "but then what will I call you! Your real name?!"

"Yes my real name ,excatly."

He huffs and sits down next to me on my bed, "y'know you're no funn."

I smirk, "excatly, that's the point"

We sit in comfortable silence for a bit, and I glance back at the window, letting out a dissapointed sigh. Joey notices and looks over at me, tapping me in the shoulder lightly. "Hey, what's up with that sigh?"

I look at him, "I want to go outside, it looks so nice out and I want to go outside. I can't though since I'm stuck in here ,but I want to go out, just once."

Joey grins and hops up off the bed, "well why didn't you just say so! I can help you sneak out y'know, all you had to do was ask me and I woulda jeez!"

My eyes lit up and I looked at him with a large smile, "really Joey?! Thank you so much!" I said hopping up from the bed giving him a large hug of appreciation.

He pats my head and hugs me back with a laugh, "of course, don't worry 'bout it, you're my best friend anyway and that's what friends do!"

He pulled away from me and left the room to go get clothes that would look less suspicious out in town, and a cloak to cover my face in hair, since my pink hair stands out and I don't want people to be able to recognize my face easily.

I was extremely excited, and waited in anticipation. I had rarely been outside, and even the thought of the possibility of being able to leave this prison that I call my home was extremely tempting to me. I can't believe that I'm actually going to go outside, which rarely happens.

I hear Joey enter my room again, without warning this time, which startles me slightly. He hands me a pair of pants and a shirt, average looking clothes that would make me blend in with others, as well as a dark brown colored cloak. He then left again, to let me change.

I quickly changed into the clothes, cloak and all. "You can come back in now!" I yell, letting him know that he can come back into my room. He enters my room again and shakes his head.

"Man! You took so long just to change, kept me waiting for so long y'know!" He said shaking his head in mock dissapointment.

I roll my eyes for the third time, "I didn't even take that long y'know, you're so impatient!" I said with a huff.

He laughed and took out a rope, tying it securely to my bedpost before throwing the other part of the rope out the window until it got the ground, "luckily, the other guards are on break right now, so we'll get a chance to sneak out. I'll go first to make sure the coast is clear at least." He says before descending down the rope all the way to the ground. He seems to look around for a bit before looking back up and me, motioning for me to come down.

I look down hesitantly, a little scared of getting caught, before deciding that the risk is worth it. I grab the rope and slowly make my way down the side of the castle wall before I reach the bottom. Joey throws the rope back up to cover our tracks, before turning to me. "Alright princess where do you wanna go?"

I think for a few moments before speaking, "the old clocktower that I've heard about, I want to go there." I've heard about it in passing, that closer to the wall theres a lot more abandoned building, and for some reason the clocktower that I've heard the maids talk about intrigues me the most.

He grins at me, "don't know why you'd wanna go there, but all right whatever you want! Let's go then I'll lead the way" he says motioning for me to follow in his footsteps.

We move through the crowded streets, walking through the market place where vendors yell prices from their stands and people converse with one another, different scents drifting from all the diffrent stalls set up. I follow closely to Joey, to make sure I don't get lost in the crowd of all the people, pulling my hood tighter around my face to make sure I don't get noticed by people.

We move out of the bustling town closer to the outskirts, where theres less people. The outskirts of the kingdom are where most of the farms are, and most of the abandoned buildings as well. It's closer to the town wall, and in the distance I notice a group of adventures at the castle gates. I envy them, and the fact that they get to go places, to leave. I wish I was one of them.

We walk longer, not really talking as we go. We stop in front of a large old crumbling building. It looks extremely old looking, like it's been abandoned for some time. Joey jestures towards the building, "well here it is milady, the belltower you wanted to go to so badly!" He says with a large smile on his face.

"Woah it's really old looking" I say.

He nods, "well yeah what did you expect! C'mon lets go inside since you wanted to come here so badly Liz" he says before walking into the old clocktower. I quicken my pace to follow him.

"Can we go all the way to the top?" I say begining to walk up the stairs already. He nods and follows me up the stairs untill we reach the top. There's a big broken clock up there, you can see out of it because there's big chunks of it missing.

I walk over there, staring at it. I get really close to it, not noticing how weak the wood is under my feet. "Lizzie wait we don't know how stable it is-" I hear Joey say before the woods cracks under my feet, and I start to fall down the many stories we walked up just minutes before. I flail around rapidly, somehow trying to stop myself from falling. I scream and feel tears well up in my eyes as I realize that right now I might just die.

I look around and spot a blinding ball of white light going straight at me, and it hits me. All I can see is a blinding white light for a few moments before I'm on the ground. I look around and see that I'm on the bottom floor of the clock tower, and slowly stumble up from the ground. I look around confused, wondering what's happening currently. I hear Joey barrel down the stairs, his eyes wide as he sees me up and standing, completely fine and unhurt.

"Lizzie you're okay! And your outfit is completely different then it was before!" He said shocked.

I was confused as to what he meant, before I looked down, and my eyes widened. I let out a gasp. I was wearing a white tank top and white shorts, with a brown belt as well and a pair of brown boots. I luckily still had my cloak on. "I was hit...by a ball of white light- i-i think that's how I survived. But I think we should go right now" I said.

He nodded, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "yeah...let's go, I don't think we should stay here longer than we have too, let's get you home yeah?" He said helpfully.

I followed him out of the clocktower, and we walked back the way we came back to the castle. He went through the front gate and threw the rope back down from my bedroom window. I climbed back up, before slumping down on the floor of my bedroom tiredly.

I felt something in my pocket, and then took it out, seeing a white letter with my name written on the front of it, "Joey, I found a note in my pocket, it's addressed to me!" I said.

He sat down next to me and looked over at the letter, "well then what are you waiting for Lizzie, read it!" He said looking at me incredulously.

"Alright jeez your so impatient" I mumbled rolling my eyes before I started to read the letter out loud to Joey.

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I know right now you must be pretty confused, I would also be confused if I was in your place. Right now though, there isn't much time for confusion. We need to act as quickly as we can, because your world, our world, is in grave danger. You see, I have chosen you, to help fight agaisnt someone who is causing damage To your world right now. He goes by no name, but just know that he is not a good person. He's wreaking havoc upon our world, and has also bring the taint down upon us, which has not yet reached your kingdom. I have gifted you the power of air, so you can use air in any way you can think. You can also summon a weapon, and have something else related to your power, but that is not your power. You'll find out what this is soon enough._

_There are three other girls who also have the powers of the elements along with you. You'll have to find me, once you are all together you'll get a map that shows you the way to me. Meet them outside the wall at nightfall. Along the way, you'll need to collect an army, of non-magical and magical beings as well. So that you can fight this man. I believe in you, and I know you can do it._

_Sincerely, the master_

_P. S if you wear the colors of your element, so for you white, your powers will become stronger._

I finished reading, and folded up the note, putting it back into the pockets of my shorts. Joey looked at me and stood up, "well you heard what the note said, you'll need to get an army, and I'll be the first part of it, I can be the general!"

I gaped at him, "wait what! Joey what are you saying!? I can't do this!" I said.

Joey looked at me, "no, you definitely can, and you have to. And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

He words reassured me, but only slightly, "alright, bring horses and lots of food since we'll need those. And I'll bring funds and pack for the trip. I'll meet you at the wall" I said.

"Will do!" He said before waving goodbye and leaving my room. I sighed and stood up, not sure how I'd be able to do this. I looked at buddy, and grabbed a backpack, packing clothes and blankets, among other things that would be needed. I grabbed a pack full of coins, about 5000 gold coins, which is a lot. I also grabbed 100 emeralds, which were relatively rare.

I picked up buddy, and put him into my pack for the time being, which was on my back, I looked around worriedly, feeling a bit I'll at the thought of what I was about to do. I didn't know if I would succeed or not, but I needed to be optimistic, and hope for the best. I decided that I would wait until it got darker to leave, since that meant that it wouldn't be as easy for me to be caught.

Once it was darker out, I used the rope that I had used to sneak out earlier to get out this time. I took the beackways through the town, sticking to the alleyways to avoid being seen by anything else that could spot me. I couldn't be found, that's not a possibility. I rushed down an alleyway. I had kept buddy in my backpack so that I wouldn't have to hold him while I walked.

I didn't notice where I was going, and bumped into a girl, knocking her down to the ground. I gasped, my hood falling down. I looked down at the girl on the ground. She was wearing a white and blue striped sweater, and jeans with a brown belt. She had bright green eyes that looked a lot more dull in the darks of the alleyway, and brown hair the color of a brownie. I held out my hand to her and.smiled apologeticly, "heh, sorry, my fault for not looking where I was going" I said.

She looked up at me, some of her features concealed from the dark Alley. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She smiled at me and scratched the back of her neck, "it's fine, I should've been paying more attention too" she said. She looked at my face a realization dawned upon her features, at least what I could make out. "Wait! Oh my gosh, you're princess Lizzie!" She said her eyes shimmering with wonder.

I scratched the side of my face, "uh huh, that's me" I said, letting go of her hand.

I saw the look of confusion on her face, "but...what are you doing out here, at this hour!" She asked confused.

She looked away and messed with my hands, shifting my weight, "I mean..you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I mumbled.

She shook her head, "I feel like at this point I would belive anything, today has been pretty crazy..." She said, "so you can tell me!"

I started to speak, "well, I was hit by this bright light white, and I got this note saying I was chosen to stop this guy who has no name who's evil or something and I'm like...the element of air?" I said, "it's crazy I know."

Her eyes widened, "wait me too! I mean I'm not air, but y'know I go the same note!" She said.

I grinned, "really! I guess we should go together to meet the others then huh?" I said.

She grabbed my hand and nodded, pulling me in the direction of the wall. I didn't know what was going to happen, I wasn't prepared for any of this and it was all so sudden. I wondered if we would be able to stop this man, if we would learn how to use these new powers that we had gotten. But, somehow, I knew things where gonna be okay. That we would be fine, no matter what. No matter what we faced we would come out alive in the end. And that thought comforted me, it was a small glimmer of hope in a world full of uncertainty and unknown outcomes. Things would be okay. We can do this, it might be hard, but I know we can.


	2. Chapter two

**Stacy**

**\--**

I'msitting at my desk which faces my small bedroom window, I'm currently absorbed in a book. Which is astounding to me since I've read this book multiple times over, and I still manage to be captivated my the words and pictures on the page of this large time aged book. I've read this book so many times, and it never fails to amaze me.

It's mostly the pictures on the pages, depicting oceanic creatures in photos and paintings. Each page has a photo taken by someone captioned under the photo, or a painting of the creature that's talked about on that page. Under these photos are paragraphs explaining what's in the photo above.

Some of the descriptions of these things are satisfactory, concrete answers that satisfy my ever frowning need for knowledge. Some of these are not like that though. They're cloudy with barely any explaintion or evidence since we know nothing.

I've had this book forever, it's been in my parents library for the longest time that I could recall. I Renner finding this book and asking my parents to read to me, staring at the pictures on the page with eyes full of wonder. That wonder stayed with me all the way to the age I am now.

Now though, I want to travel to the ocean. To see for myself if some of these things in my book are actually real. I know the chance of that is slim, the creatures existing. But a small little part of me feels the need to know excatly for sure, that there's a slim possibility that mermaids and sea monsters exist out there. Though, the possibility of me ever going to the ocean is slim. The kingdom I live in is a long ways away from the coast, it'd take a long time to get there. My parents need help around the library as well, it's one of the biggest libraries in the town, and they get lots of customers. They need my help with lots of things like cleaning up and organizing the books. Along with my studies that means I rarely get to do what I want. I feel like I'm always doing things. Though I'm glad things have slowed down, at least a little bit for now.

"Stacy!" I hear my mom tell from downstairs. I wanted to read my book for longer. I sigh and put my book face down on my desk to keep my spot in my book, even though it wouldn't be that hard to find if I did lose the page.

"I'm coming mom!" I yell back to her. I sit up from my chair with a streach since I had been sitting there for a while. I pushed in my chair, I liked to keep things neat, I don't like when my things are disorganized. I have a pretty small room, my twin sized bed is pushed into the corner of my room, with white sheets and blankets. I don't have much in my room, just a desk, a small dresser, and a rug on the floor. Even though my room is small though, it doesn't feel cramped at all.

I'd say we have a really small house. The entire top floor is my house, so it's only one floor. The entire downstairs of my house is the library, which is a lot bigger than my house. There's only two bedrooms and a very small bathroom, as well as a teeny tiny kitchen. I exit my room, my sock covered feet muffling my footsteps as I walk.

My mom is in the kitchen, looking at the fridge. She sigha and pushes up her glasses, before turning to look at me with a sort of apologetic smile on her face, "I know you were probably reading an such, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you go out to the market and buy some fresh fruit? We've ran out. Oh! And also by the time you get back your father and I will be out running some errands for the library. There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge for dinner" she had handing me a small little coin purse. I looked inside and found 30 gold coins.

I nod, "alright mom, fresh fruit coming right up!" I say.

I put the small bag of money into my pants pocket with a small sigh, and brush my brown hair out of my eyes. I go down the stairs and out the doors of the library out into the streets. It's a nice day outside. I know most people would like to be outside today, but I know that I'd rather be inside reading my book and daydreaming.

It's fairly crowded outside, with a lot of people out. Which is understandable since it's such a nice day out. I make my way through the crowds of people, spirits seem to be high today. I don't know why might just be the nice weather, or maybe I forgot a holiday? It doesn't matter thinking about it! All I need to do is buy some fruit.

I make it to the market stall where the vendor sells fruit, yelling out Appeling things to try and get people to buy from them. Theres multiple fruit vendors, but I found that this one has the best prices overall. You can get good fruit for lower prices that some of the other vendors. And all the fruit is good and fresh as well.

I buy lots of fruit, and ended up spending all the money from the amount of fruits I bought. My mom gave me enough to get everything I needed without change. I grabbed what I had just bought and carried it in my hands.

I decided I would go and see my pet wolf, wink. He was staying in an overgrown abandoned cottage. I found him near the outskirts, he'd somehow gotten in through a crack in the wall. He had been wounded by somthing, but I didn't know what. I patched him up, and he now lives in that abandoned cottage. I come by often, giving him food and water for him to eat. My parents don't like that I'm taking care of a wolf, they think he's dangerous, but he's the sweetest thing ever I know he wouldn't do anything to me.

I walk around to the outskirts of the town, where there's farms and less people. This is also where most of the abandoned buildings are, which makes me curious as to why there are so many. Though I don't think I'll ever learn why that is.

I look in the distance and see a group of adventures heading out of the walls on and expedition. One of my friends, Tiffany, is along with them. It doesn't seem like I have time to say goodbye to her and wish her luck, since she's already leaving.

I make it to the cottage. It's overgrown with leaves and flowers, making it look like it's apart of the Earth. Kinda like something that's not man-made if that makes any sense at all. Like it's supposed to be there, for a reason.

I push open the door gently, and it makes a loud creaking noise as I do so. The noise apparently alerted Wink of my presence, and he comes running up to me, jumping up and barking. I laugh and pet him on the head.

I refill his red food and water bowls, and take him outside to go play. I grabbed a ball that I had left and through it to him, which he caught. But of course, he didn't want to return the ball so that I could throw it again, and just held it in his mouth chewing on it. We were at the back of the cottage, where there was a small little pond. Wink dropped the ball straight into the water. I groaned and looked at him narrowing my eyes, "really wink? Come on!" I said, though all he did was tilt his head innocently.

I bent over and walked over to the area where he had dropped the ball. I reached into the water to get the ball, when I just barely saw a bright blue ball of light come barreling towards me. I gasped and all I could see was a blinding blue light for a few moments. I realized after a bit where I was as my eyes slowly opened. It was darker out, I must of been here for a while. I was laying down in the water, which wasn't that high. I felt cold and wet from laying in the water for what might have been hours.

I slowly got up, stumbling a bit. I noticed wink was still there, looking up at me worriedly. I gave his head a pat, "I'm okay boy" I said reassuringly. I looked down, and noticed the the pants I was wearing were completely different. I gasped. I was wearing a pair of jeans that I was definitely not wearing before, a brown belt, and a blue and white stripped shirt as well. I felt something in my pocket, and I took it out. It was a letter addressed to me, that was surprisingly still dry even though I had been in water. I quickly opened up the letter and began to read the words on the page.

_Dear stay hinojosa_

_I know right now you must be pretty confused, I would also be confused if I was in your place. Right now though, there isn't much time for confusion. We need to act as quickly as we can, because your world, our world, is in grave danger. You see, I have chosen you, to help fight agaisnt someone who is causing damage To your world right now. He goes by no name, but just know that he is not a good person. He's wreaking havoc upon our world, and has also bring the taint down upon us, which has not yet reached your kingdom. I have gifted you the power of water, so you can use water in any way you can think. You can also summon a weapon, and have something else related to your power, but that is not your power. You'll find out what this is soon enough._

_There are three other girls who also have the powers of the elements along with you. You'll have to find me, once you are all together you'll get a map that shows you the way to me. Meet them outside the wall at nightfall. Along the way, you'll need to collect an army, of non-magical and magical beings as well. So that you can fight this man. I believe in you, and I know you can do it._

_Sincerely, the master_

_P. S if you wear the colors of your element, so for you blue, your powers will become stronger._

Once I was done reading the letter, I stared at it for a few moments incredulously. This had to be a prank or something! It couldn't be real! But as far as I know, no one in our town used magic and it would be hard to pull this off without it. Still, I was skeptical. So many things could go wrong. So many bad things could happen to me, and what about my parents! They need my help! Still, if what this note said is true, I couldn't just sit by and do anything. I needed to help, so many people could die, and I couldn't let that happen.

I sighed and looked down at wink, "sorry buddy, I gotta go, my mom will take care of you. I don't know the next time I'll see you, but I'm gonna miss you a lot bud." I said crouching down to give him a hug. I stood back up, and left the cottage, upset that I would have to leave wink behind. I had grown extremely attached to him, and the thought ofetting him go devastated me.

I left out, and trekked back to my house. I came in and noticed all the lights were off, and that my parents weren't there. They must've been still out. I went back into my room and grabbed a bag, deciding that I should start to pack for the trip. First I packed some clothes, then I packed some books that could be useful and provide some information. I pack some food and also some maps incase we need them.

I sigh and shrug my bag over my shoulder, and gaze around my room. This was probably the last time I'd be in this room for a while. Weirdly, the thought made me sad this room held so many memories, and to just leave was difficult for me. I held back tears as happy memories came rushing back. I quickly left the room, leaving out of my house.

It had gotten darker, and few people were on the streets at this hour. I try to take a shortcut through town to get to the wall faster, going down an alleyway. Suddenly, a girl bumps into me, knocking me to the ground. I land with a thud. She held her hand out to me, and smiled apologeticly, "heh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she said. I took her hand and stood up.

I learned that this girl wasn't just anyone random, but that she was princess Lizzie. We talked and I found out that she was in the same boat as me. We traveled together to the wall, a big tall wall made out of hard materials. I led her to a crack. In the wall that we both crawled through which led out of the kimgdom. We both stood up when we emerged on the other side, and began to walk to get a bit more distance between us and the wall. "So, what do you think about all of this" I asked to break the current silence.

She thought for a few moments, before shrugging, "I don't really know what to think, everything happened so suddenly I'll need more time to contemplate."

I nodded, "yeah...understandable" I said, "I don't really know how to feel about this either."

We continues to walk at a slower place, now filled with a kind of uncomfortable silence. Behind me, I heard a bark, a familiar bark. I whip my head around and see a wolf, with white fur and a familiar red collar around its necks. I gasp, "wink!"


	3. Chapter three

**Tiff**

**\--**

Today, I'm going on another trip. This is a frequent occurrence, I am and adventure after all! I often go on these trips, with a big group. We check out the surrounding areas and mines, though we sadly don't go that far. Although, I do wish we went farther. Don't get me wrong though I love my job a lot! I get to seek cool things and plants, stuff like that. I still wonder what's out there though.

I don't live very far into the city, though I don't live on the outskirts either. I live close enough that it doesn't take too long to get to the outskirts. It makes it so it's easier to get to my job. I don't live in a large house, but I don't live in a small one either. It's two stories, with medium sized rooms.

I wake up early today, so that I'm not late like I usually am. Most of the time I wake up late or take to long getting ready. One time I even managed to get myself lost, even though I've literally been living here all my life.

I'm currently packing my bag as I get ready to head out. I have rope, bug spray, water, water purification tablets, trail mix, a spare set of clothes, and a spare set of shoes. I've checked my bag like fifty times, and knowing me I still probably forgot to bring something with me important. I sigh and sling my bag over my shoulder, making my way downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen. I grab an apple to eat while I walk to the wall today. I slip on my hiking boots and exit my house, locking the doors behind me with my Keys.

It's still dark outside, the sun just starting to rise. I yawn tiredly, I'm not used to getting up so early. I'm not a morning person at all, I like to sleep in. It is nice seeing everything come alive though, in the mornings. Seeing shutters open and people come outside to do whatever tasks they have that day. Seeing farmers outside tending to the farm and the animals. I enjoy it.

I continue my journey to the wall and finish my apple, throwing it away into a nearby trash can. The sky starts to lighten more as I near the wall, passing by old buildings and farms as my feet walk down the old faded cobblestone path. Years of people walking down this path wore it out perhaps.

It's a surprise when I make it there before anyone else. I'm usually the one late so this is definitely a first for me. I sit down at our usual spot and relax a bit, sitting down on the ground and laying my pack down next to my feet. Since I'm waiting for the others. That's the one thing bad about being early is that there's not really anything to do while you wait. I usually talk to, well, everyone in my group. The person I talk to the most though is Jay who's probably the best person in my group and one of the nicest people I've ever met in my entire life.

I must not have noticed, because everyone in my group is here right now. Jay, justus, Marlee, and jachym are all here. I get along well with all of them, except for jachym because he is a big jerk and I don't think anyone here likes him.

"Wow, look who's here early for once!" Marlee says jokingly.

I roll my eyes, "yeah yeah hey guys" I say giving Jay a hug.

Our boss comes quickly, and we check our bags again before the gates open and we get ready to go out. I'm nervous like Everytime I do this, but it's not like anything too bad is gonna happen. Nothing too terrible has ever happened besides me getting hurt.

quite a lot but that's normal. Our boss pays us in advance, 500 gold coins for our efforts, which is a lot of money to me. I know people earn more than me though even though I have enough money to live comfortably.

All of us walk out of the town outside of the gates. Once we're outside they close the gate behind us and it's quiet again. I start to speak, "I guess we should spilt up to cover more ground." I say

Everyone gets in groups together and I'm all alone, which probably isn't the best given my track record for getting in to trouble, but I think I'll manage on my own. I make my way deeper into the forest. The trees get denser and it's harder to keep track of my surroundings. It also gets more dangerous, at least for me. I trip and fall and get scrapes and bruises that will last for a while. I sigh and keep on moving. I trip again for the hundredth time, though this time I fall and tumble down into a ditch.

I groan, and feel that I'm not badly hurt. I go to get my rope from my backpack to clump out when I see a bright green light heading straight towards me. I let out a gasp right before it hits me straight in the face and all I see is green for a few moments.

I open my eyes and breathe heavily, sitting up with a start. I somehow and out of the hole and I'm lying on my back in the grass. I sit up, and notice that my clothes are different. I'm wearing a tan shirt with brown pants with a black and blue belt. I have on a pair of brown hiking boots and a pair of brown cloves on my hands. I still have my pack and I go to put my hand absentmindedly, it's a habit I have, when I feel a letter in my pocket. I take out the green letter with my name written on it and begin to read,

_Dear Tiffany,_

_I know right now you must be pretty confused, I would also be confused if I was in your place. Right now though, there isn't much time for confusion. We need to act as quickly as we can, because your world, our world, is in grave danger. You see, I have chosen you, to help fight agaisnt someone who is causing damage To your world right now. He goes by no name, but just know that he is not a good person. He's wreaking havoc upon our world, and has also bring the taint down upon us, which has not yet reached your kingdom. I have gifted you the power of earth, so you can use eartg in any way you can think. You can also summon a weapon, and have something else related to your power, but that is not your power. You'll find out what this is soon enough._

_There are three other girls who also have the powers of the elements along with you. You'll have to find me, once you are all together you'll get a map that shows you the way to me. Meet them outside the wall at nightfall. Along the way, you'll need to collect an army, of non-magical and magical beings as well. So that you can fight this man. I believe in you, and I know you can do it._

_Sincerely, the master_

_P. S if you wear the colors of your element, so for you earthy colors, your powers will become stronger._

I gape as I read the letter, blinking a few times to make sure what I'm reading is true. I know it might make me seem a bit gullible but, I feel like I can trust this person, and I have to help them! They need me, and I was chosen, I'm one of the only people who can help.

With this thought in mind, I make my way to the meeting spot.


	4. Chapter four

**Jess**

**\--**

I wake up early, I always wake up early I have too. Everyday I get up to help my parents with the farm, I have a lot to do, it usually takes hours and I don't have much time for anything else most days. I also don't have many friends, I don't have time to make a lot. I can make friends easily, people say I'm a very funny and social person so I know I could, but ever since but dad got injured he's had a harder time and now I have more responsibilities around here. It's a lot of pressure and sometimes I feel like the whole world is riding on my shoulders, and it's too much, sometimes I feel all alone and I need a break.

I know that I'll probably end up like the rest of my family, a poor farmer. Everyone in my family has been a farmer, I'll be a farmer, it's the way things go and the way they have always been. For me it'll never change and I'll be stuck this way forever. And so will my children andy children's children. It's a neverending cycle and I hate it.

That's why I want to be a blacksmith.

I heard they make lots of money, I could provide for my family then and we wouldn't be as poor as we currently are. I also want to be one because I get to make stuff for people. I've always liked making people happy and making them laugh, I know it wouldn't be the same as making people laugh. Still, it'd be great to make something for someone and see their face light up because they like what I made so much. That's almost the same, and I would love for that to happen. I know that this is it a dream, because I'm a farmer I'll never be a blacksmith. That's just the way things are.

Though there is a silver lining. My best friend Shelby. We've been friends ever since we were babies, and we've stayed friends. Whenever I'm free I'm with her and whenever I'm sad or angry or anything she's here for me, and I'm there for her. We stay at each others homes all the time, and help each other out with chores.

I've spent enough time laying in bed already, I get up out of my old tiny creaky bed and get dressed. I sleep in the loft, I don't have a proper room. There's not a lot up here anyway. Just a small bed an old dresser. I sigh and climb downstairs, it's still dark outside I can tell. It's really early, earlier than most people should be up. I know Shelby is up already though, we'll do our chores together. I go to our tiny kitchen to get breakfast. Even though me have little money, one thing we have a lot of is food. My mom taught me to cook and my dad says my food is really good. I just wish my mom was around to see how good of a cook I became. I go inside the fridge and get out some goat cheese and milk for breakfast. I eat quickly, I've gotten really good at eating quickly, and exit my tiny little house and go outside.

It's a little chilly outside, it's always chilly this early even on the hottest of days. I sigh, knowing that Shelby will be waiting for me up the path. We live right across from one another so I start to walk until I see her. She's turned away from me, so I sneak up behind her and scare her. She helps and jumps before calming down, glaring at me playfully. "Hey you jerk! Jeez you really scared me" she said.

I laughed, "c'mon it was too good of an opportunity to pass up!" I said, anyway c'mon, let's go do our chores. Hopefully if we work together we can get everything done and still have some free time. I brush my black hair out my face and look at her with hazel eyes, "yeah, okay let's go!" She says happily as we set off.

That morning we were actually able to finish everything by around two or three PM. We got all the eggs from the chickens and fed them, milked all the cows and goats and fed them, fed the pigs, sheared the sheep and fed them too, and took care of all the crops. The crops took the most time since we have carrots, beets, wheat, potatoes, melons, pumpkins and sweet berries. We also picked apples from the apple trees and then took all the crops back home to be sold and eaten by us. My dad left to go sell some of the crops and went into town, he wouldn't be back for a long time.

Shelby and I made sandwiches for lunch which I made. I ate an apple with it and it was really good. I was mostly happy because we had finished everything really early, and we would have a chance to relax and have fun for the rest of the day. We talked while we are and Shelby said, "hey do you wanna go ride our horses?" She said taking another bite. I nodded, my mouth full of sandwich when I spoke, "of course I do when would I ever turn down that offer!" I say excitedly, swallowing my food.

We finsihed our food and got up, leaving to go to the stables where our horses were. We saddled them up in record time, and we're giddy to start riding through the rolling grass. We laughed, and I grabbed the reins while I raced shelby. Being around Shelby made me so happy, and it made me forget about all of my responsibilities and worries. It let me just, enjoy the moment for once without having to worry about money or anything.

Though that fun time I was having with Shelby was quickly interrupted as I was knocked straight off my horse, and all I could see was a blinding red light.

When I open my eyes, Shelby is standing over me with a concerned expression on her face. "Jess are you okay? What happened? Why are your clothes different?" She said rapidly. The last one made me do a double take and I checked my clothes. I was wearing a white long sleeved off the shoulder top with black shorts and a pair of black boots. I also had on black fingerless gloves. I gasped, and stood up quickly. The sudden action made something fall out of my pocket. I picked it up and noticed that it was a letter addressed to me by my full name.

"I have a letter" I said.

She looked at me impatiently, "read it what does it say!?" She said loudly. I began to read,

_Dear Jessica,_

_I know right now you must be pretty confused, I would also be confused if I was in your place. Right now though, there isn't much time for confusion. We need to act as quickly as we can, because your world, our world, is in grave danger. You see, I have chosen you, to help fight agaisnt someone who is causing damage To your world right now. He goes by no name, but just know that he is not a good person. He's wreaking havoc upon our world, and has also bring the taint down upon us, which has not yet reached your kingdom. I have gifted you the power of earth, so you can use eartg in any way you can think. You can also summon a weapon, and have something else related to your power, but that is not your power. You'll find out what this is soon enough._

_There are three other girls who also have the powers of the elements along with you. You'll have to find me, once you are all together you'll get a map that shows you the way to me. Meet them outside the wall at nightfall. Along the way, you'll need to collect an army, of non-magical and magical beings as well. So that you can fight this man. I believe in you, and I know you can do it._

_Sincerely, the master_

_P.S: if you wear the color of your element, so for you black or red, your powers will become stronger._

Shelby and I stayed quiet for a while before she spoke up, "you have to go, you need to, you can prepare and I can sneak you into my dad's cart. He's going out of town today to sell fruits so you can get out and meet the others."

I gawked at her, "I can't go! What about my dad! Who'll help him while I'm gone my dad needs me!" I said.

She looked at me and smiled sadly, "hey don't worry, I'll help him, and if you don't do this he'll be in a lot more danger so you have to!" She said grabbing my arms.

I sighed, she was right. I nodded and pulled her into a hug, "okay, I'm gonna miss you a lot."

She returned my hug and squeezed hard, "hey, it's not forever, you'll come back I know you will, we'll see each other soon" she said before pulling away from the hug.

I nodded and pulled away, before getting back on my horse to ride back home. I took the saddle off of my horse and went into my house. When I walked inside, I was hit by all the good memories I had here, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes at the thought that I'd be gone. I held back tears back and got ready. I packed some clothes and packed a lot of food that we could eat along the way. I didn't take any money, my dad had it hard enough already.

I grabbed my bag and left to meet Shelby. We didn't talk at all, just silence. She gave me a final hug, I think we were both too sad to say anything. I climbed into the back where he wouldn't see and waited. Her dad started to drive the cart out of town. I quickly scrambled out the back of the cart and hid behind a bush while I waited for the cart to go out of sight. I sighed happily and got up, starting to walk to the meeting place.

When I arrived, another girl was already there. She had brown eyes and purple wavy hair. I assumed she was like me since she was here and walked up to her, "hey! I'm Jess I guess since you're here you're waiting for the others right?" I asked, noticing she had lots of cuts and bruises.

She smiled happily and nodded, shaking my hand, "yup! I'm Tiff!" She said happily, "I guess all we have to wait for everyone else huh?" She said with a small smile. I nodded and sat down leaning against a rock and stretching. For some reason, I felt oddly happy, even though the future was filled with uncertainty for me.


	5. Chapter five

**Lizzie**

**———**

Stacy and I walk through the forest to where we'll meet the others. I'm pretty nervous since I don't interact with many people my age now a days. I guess I talk to Joey, but he's a year older than me and he's the only person I really talk to so I don't count him that much. He is still my best friend though.

As I walk with Stacy I don't really know what to say, so I just listen to her talk and respond to what she says. Still, I'm kinda in my own mind at the moment. I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone already. I shake off the thought and try to focus on what Stacy is saying. Still, it's hard because my mind is wandering to much. I don't even notice until Stacy tells me that we've arrived at the meeting spot.

"Oh look, I guess the others beat us to it huh?" I say looking at two people standing who I don't recognize. I still have my hood up, so I don't think they'll recognize me at first. One of them is pretty noticeable, she has bright purple hair which I can see from here. The other girl has black hair. I hear Stacy gasp and start running up to the purple haired girl, her wolf following behind her.

I run to catch up with her and see her pull the purple haired girl into a hug. They both fall to the ground and I stop. I notice the other girl looking confused, which I am too. I hear Stacy and the other girl laughing.

"Tiff!"

"Stacy!"

They laugh again and I see them get up. "I didn't think that you would be- wait, you're one of the elementists right? I mean why else would you be out here!" I hear Stacy say quickly. She's rambling, which she does often.

The other girl, Tiff, laughs, "yup! I'm so glad you're here!" She says happily.

Stacy smiles before I see her face light up and she turns to me, with a big gesture, "This is Lizzie" she says. I wave and pull off my hood and they all look surprised.

"Holy crap, you're princess Lizzie!" I hear the black haired girl say.

I nod and scratch the back of my neck, "Yup, that's me, and you are?" I ask.

She responds quickly, "I'm Jess your highness!" She says bowing slightly, which Tiff does as well.

I wave my hands and shake my head with a smile. "No it's alright, you don't need to be so formal with me, just be yourselves" I say.

Stacy starts to speak again, "well I guess now that we're all done introducing ourselves, we should say our elements! I'm water" she says.

"Air" I say.

"I'm fire" Jess says

"And I'm earth! Also weren't we supposed to get a ma-" she starts to say but gets cut of when all of our letters fly out of our pockets and form a map right before our eyes. I gawk at it, I've never seen something like it before and everyone else has the same expression as I. The map dropped onto the ground and Stacy picked it up, "well, I guess that means we can go now huh?" She said.

I started to speak, "well, no, Uh my friend Joey is coming here with horses and some supplies for us."

Everyone cheered, "Ugh yes! We won't have to walk!" Jess said happily. Everyone else looked pretty pleased and I was glad I could help.

"Hey pinkie pie!" I hear come from behind me. I whip my head around and see Joey appear from the darkness with three horses. I smile slightly, "hey! Don't call me that you git!" I say playfully.

He gives me a lopsided smile and looks at the others, "well since you're all here I guess we should hit the road huh?" He says scratching the back of his neck, "do any of you know how to ride a horse?"

"I do" Tiff and Jess said at the same time.

Jess grinned, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

Tiff rolled her eyes, "you wish!" She said laughing.

Stacy agreed to navigate and we hopped on our horses. I was on a horse with Jess and Stacy was on a horse with Tiff. Joey ended up on the last horse. I was glad that he was able to bring the horses, and it seemed like he brought supplies that the horses were carrying. We started to ride away from our home. I was relieved to go, happy, but a small part of me felt a pang of sadness. A small part of me would miss this place that I wanted to leave for so long. Though I know the feeling wouldn't last.

We rode for a long time, I started to get tired and the others seemed to be getting tired too. I wanted to get off this horse that I'd been on for so long. I tried to talk to everyone to get to know them better and keep spirits high. Jess and Joey told too many dad jokes and puns to be acceptable and Stacy continued to navigate.

After a long time the sky began to brighten from the inky black color it was before to a lighter color. I could tell that the sun was starting to come up. I yawnrd, and noticed the others also looked really tired. "Guys I think we should stop here and rest, we've traveled pretty far" Stacy said. We all agreed and got off our horses. We had stopped near a stream and we we're in a small grassy part surround ed by a birch forest. We settled down and let the horses drink for the lake and fed them food that Joey brought. Wink and buddy also drank and we fed them as well. I sighed and flopped down on the grass along with the others.

Jess pulled something out of her bag, "I made sandwiches for everyone to eat, I have an extra one that I made for you to have Joey" she said happily handing us our sandwiches. I took a bite and it was one of the best sandwiches I've ever had.

"This is sooo good" I said happily.

Jess smiled, "I'm glad that you like it" she said.

The others nodded in agreement about how good the sandwiches were and I finished mine in record time. I sighed and laid back down, rubbing my eyes tiredly, it seemed like the others were also tired.

"We should take a nap" I said.

"Yeah we should we're all pretty tired" Stacy said

"Yeah I'll feel like I haven't slept in ages!" Joey joked.

"Me too, I can't wait to get some sleep" Tiff said tiredly.

"yeah we all do!" Stacy said a little too loudly.

Jess started to grumble, "I'm tryna sleep here!" He mumbled tiredly.

Stacy quieted down, "sorry Jess.." she said, "we should all try to sleep now."

No one responded and I closed my eyes. I didn't know how tired I really was and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Tiff**

**\--**

I woke up to something on my leg, and I felt rough ground beneath me. I groggily opened my eyes and saw that I was being dragged on the ground by a little green thing. My eyes flew open. It was small, which was surprising because it must have been really strong to be able to pull me. There were two of them. They had yellow cracked sharp looking nails and clubs, and were wearing loincloth. They also had pointed ears, I could only see the back of their heads from how I was being dragged.

I came to my senses and decided I needed to find a way out of this. I noticed that he was only holding one of my legs so I kicked him with the one that was free. He helped but didn't let go of my leg. It did make him turn his head. His eyes were yellow and he had sharp pointy teeth that go outside his mouth even though it's closed. He hisses and I quickly pick up a rock and through it straight as his eye. He screeches and let's go of my leg to hold his injured eye. They must not be very smart, that that Gremlins!

I scrambled up and start to run away, but one of them throws a club at my leg and I fall down and pain. That'll definitely leave a mark. I try to get up, but the pain in my leg is really bad and it's difficult. I rapidly try to think of a plan when I see them approaching me. Then I remember he threw the club at me. I can use that! I look around for the club and spot it, picking it up. I use all my effort to stand up, despite the burning pain in my leg. I hit the one closest to me, the one without the club, and hit him square in the face as hard as I possibly can. The force knocks him out and he falls to the ground.

The other one is on me quick as lighting. He grabs my arm and his nails dig into my skin drawing blood. The blood runs down my arm and I bit back a pained cry. He brings his club up to hit me in the face and I block with my arm that he's not holding. Pain shoots up my arm and I let out a cry, tears springing up in my eyes. I tell myself to ignore the pain and focus on beating this thing. I ignore the hot white pain in my arm and bring it up, hitting him square in the head. He falls down, and he lets go of my arm, though when he fell down his nails scratched my arm more. Tears of relief starting flowing down my face and I started to limp away. I tried to go as fast as I could but the pain was making it difficult.

My one arm was scratched badly and bloodied and my other one hurt from being hit, same with my leg. Still, the wounds weren't fatal and I knew it would be okay. The problem now would be getting back to the others. I didn't know where I was or where they took me, and I didn't recognize where I was. For all I knew I could be miles away. I sighed, and decided that there was no use and waiting here for more things to attack me, and decided to just move on and hope that I would be able to make my way back soon. I had nothing on me except my clothes which were dirty from being dragged and the club.

I kept on moving, until my surroundings started to change. The forest slowly changed into an open area with dark marshy ground. My feet sunk slightly into the ground and I noticed that I was moving slower. I moved forward until I heard something behind me. It was the sounds of a person, the sound of quiet breathing. Before I could react or do anything I heard a quiet steady voice say,

**"Don't move"**

**Stacy**

**\--**

I woke up to see that it was considerably brighter out, and that the sun was shining brightly. The sky was a bright blue, and it was cloudless. It was quiet except for Jess's quiet snores and the sounds of the stream. It was a nice day out, and it was pleasantly warm. I felt like I could stay there forever, just laying there and enjoying everything. Strangly, it reminded me of home. When Tiff and I were kids and we would go playing around in fields and take naps in the grass on sunny days. Those were happy times, and I miss them. Thinking about those memories makes me think of home. I wonder how my parents are doing. I miss them already.

I sit up and look around. I see Jess ,Joey ,and Lizzie still asleep ,but where's Tiff. I bolt upright completely awake now as I look around frantically. I see her nowhere. I quickly shake everyone awake.

"Ugh I was havin' a nice dream why'd you wake me up!" Jess groaned glaring at me.

"I'm sorry to wake you all up ,but Tiff is gone" I say.

Everyone wakes up and they look alarmed. "Wait she's gone? She can't just be gone! She probably just went to the bathroom" Lizzie says.

I shake my head, "but wouldn't she tell us? Or leave some kind of sign?" I said

"Good point.." Lizzie said.

"Well maybe if we check the map it'll give us a clue!" Joey says

"Yeah good idea check it Stacy!" Jess says.

I unfold the map and took a look. I prayed that it would give us a sign, see clue, to where Tiff was. Though what I found was much worse. It made panic rise up in me as I looked at the map and noticed that it was blank.


	6. Chapter six

**Tiff**

**————**

I freeze, not moving even an inch. I gulp nervously, could this day get any worse?! All I wanted to do was get back to my friends, and now I'm probably gonna be robbed. And it's not like I have anything on my to rob so they might kill me!

I feel what seems to be a spear poke my back, "drop your weapon, put you hands up. If you even _think _of trying to run away I'll kill you on the spot. Got it?" The voice says cold and menacing. I grimace and nod, dropping the club I forgot I was holding, putting my hands up, and beginning to walk. A million thoughts are racing through my head at this moment. Where are they taking me? What are they going to do to me? I brush aside the thought as I limp my way forward to wherever I'm going.

As I walk, the ground starts to get muddier and my feet start to sink into the ground. After what feels like a long time when we come across what seems to be a camp. I stop. There's a crude wall made out of spikes that are pushed into the muddy ground. It seems unwelcoming, like the worst place to possibly be. The person behind me nudges me forward rudely. "Chop chop I don't got all day get movin'!" They said and I stumbled slightly. I limped into the camp and saw tents and wood and scrap huts strewn around. The tents had rips or were patched up with cloth and the huts had holes in them. People in leather armor drank mead out of scrap cups. People fought in the muddy streets and it definitely looked like a place where if you weren't careful you'd get mugged or even killed. I shivered, and continued making my way forward.

We eventually stopped in front of a large tent that looked a lot more well made then the other ones that I saw while I was walking through the camp. I was nudged forward again and I stumbled, slowly going into the tent.

The ground was muddy like the outside. There was a large desk in the middle where a man sat hunched over what seemed like papers. I also noticed the knife stuck into his desk. I gulped and surveyed the walls of the tent, noticing maps pinned up. Some of them had circles or exes in red on them. Across from the old rickety looking desk was another chair that seemed like the same one he was sitting on.

My captor cleared their throat and the man looked up, a large grin spreading across his face. He had had lengthy shaggy brown hair that ended at his shoulders and a large scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his grinning mouth. His green eyes seem to sparkle with glee for some reason and I can't place it. He has on armor made of scrap metal, which is an improvement from the people I saw in the street. I guess this guy must be the leader or something, at least from what I can tell.

His grin widens if that was even possible. "ah sit down! Have a seat! Our lovely visitor deserves the best!" he says his voice loud and joyful, he sounds a bit crazed. He has an accent that I can't place. I sit down in the chair, and for the first time, I finally get a good look at my captors face as they lean against the wall of the tent and pick grime from under their fingernails with a small knife.

"found her near camp" they say their voice steady as they nod to me. They have a large scar going across the side of their face which looks like it might have hurt a lot. Their eye on the side where the scar is is white, I think they're blind in that eye. The other eye is a dark brown color which kind of looks like the wood on the desk. Their hair is short and curly, also dark brown, and the other side is shaved. They stop cleaning their nails and cross their arms across their chest. They have leather armor with lots of patches, presumably to cover holes from time.

I gulp and the man looks back at me with a laugh that sounds a bit crazed. "Woah! And now I remember why you're my favorite bandit Jo!" he says laughing. He picks up the knife that's stuck into the table and points it at me, the grin ever-present on his face. "now you! You're here now my lovely guest, but what're we gonna do with you now? Hold you for Ransome, kill ya?! Oh the possibilities are endless I just can't wait!" he says excitedly.

I shiver slightly, this man is definitely crazy, "well can't you j-just y'know let me go?" I say trying to keep my voice steady and calm, but I can tell it wavers.

He laughs like a complete maniac, "what! Are you dumb or somethin'? Ya think bandits just gonna let you go and frolic around in the fields back to your mummy! Now, why would a crazy group of bandits like us do that! You must be more insane than me, and I'm absolutely bananas! You do know that's very offensive to bandits. Why, I should kill you on the spot!" he said while I listened in fear. It was official, this guy was a complete and utter maniac.

I felt myself start to speak, "wait! Hold on! T-there must be something that I can do! I'll do anything please please just let me go!" I said, even though saying that I would do anything was probably not a good idea.

He seemed to think about it and grinned, "well since I'm in such a good mood at the moment, I'll give you a chance to get out of this! You'll duel one of my best bandits, to the death by the way! If you win you'll be set free, if not, you die! It'll be good entertainment things have been very dry around here recently I just cannot wait for this duel it's so exciting. Granted the chances you'll actually make it out alive is very slim, but it's still a good offer! So what do ya say? Will or accept or not! Wait why am I even asking you this I'm going to make you do it anyway! I just can't pass up this chance!" he ranted insanely, and I just sat there in horror as I listened. "and also, good luck! You'll need it doll!"

What have I gotten myself into?

**Stacy**

**\--**

Jess slumps down on the ground, "what are we gonna do, how are we supposed to find her! For all we know she could be anywhere!" she said.

Lizzie crouched down beside her, "listen, the situation isn't ideal, I know that, but we can't just stay here and be miserable, that'd be a disservice to Tiff. We owe it to her to stay strong, to find her. We have to. It's no debate. If we do nothing we won't get anywhere." she held her hand out for Jess to take, and she did. Lizzie pulled her up off the ground. I was surprised at how good Lizzie was at pep talks.

"Thanks, Liz I needed that." Jess said.

Lizzie nodded, "no problem."

Joey started to speak, "well I think we should split up into two groups, one will go looking for Tiff in the birch forest nearby and the other will stay here in case she comes back."

I nodded, "that sounds like a good plan, I'll stay here." I said, "I don't think I'd be much use looking for her"

"Okay, Jess and I will go looking for her, " Lizzie said before grabbing Jess's arm and pulling her towards the birch forest.

"WAIT WHEN THEN I AGREE TO THIS!"

**Jess's POV**

**\--**

I follow Lizzie into the forest. I'm pretty scared for Tiff, I really hope that she's okay. It's hard not to let my envy of Lizzie get in the way of things sometimes, I wish I was in her shoes, having everything handed to me on a silver platter. Though it's not her fault that I'm poor and haven't really gotten a chance to live my life. Still, it's hard to not be jealous.

I notice something in the mud, and I put my hand on Lizzie's shoulder to stop her. We don't talk much, I feel like we can both sense the tension between the two of us. What she said earlier was nice, but I feel like we kind of both are trying to keep our distance from each other. I point to what looks like a struggle like someone was being dragged, "look, these marks look like there was a struggle, or that something happened here" I looked around and noticed footsteps as well, "look there's footsteps too, they might be Tiffs" I say.

Lizzie looks around, and I see her expression change to a look of sadness, "oh gosh, do you think she's been hurt, we have to find her, and soon." she said.

" it's too early to tell, we should follow the footprints it might give us some sort of clue."

She nodded, "I trust you."

We follow the tracks and the number of trees slowly lessens. We come to an open muddy field, where my feet start to sink into the ground. Up ahead I see a man wearing worn leather armor with green hair. Lizzie starts to approach him and I follow behind her. "hello, I'm Lizzie this is Jess, have you seen a woman around with purple hair?" she asks, with her hood up to obscure her face.

He shrugs, "the names Jack, Jack septiceye, maybe I have, why should I tell you?"

She pulls out a small pouch, "would three emeralds change your mind?" she asks holding them out for him. I've never seen emeralds in person before. They glitter so beautifully in the sunlight. he looks amazed and greedily takes them from her open palm, "deal! Follow me. Jo found a girl with purple hair earlier. There's supposed to be a death battle later, so that'll be fun!" he says.

Uh oh.

**Tiff's POV**

**\--**

Please tell my mom that I love her because I'm going to die. Jo took me to get geared up, gave me some old work patched up leather armor that looked like it hadn't been washed in decades, and smelt like it. They fixed up the worst of my injuries, but it still hurt a bit and I was still limping slightly. The man I was huge, bald, and had a bunch of scars. He was menacing. He had chainmail armor, a big improvement from mine, and a large mace while I only had a short sword. Definitely my definition of a fair fight. From the short time I've been here, I've also heard that this guy definitely does not play nice. He fights dirty, using any means at his disposal to beat his enemies and win. This isn't going to be easy at all.

He charges at me, and I try to dive to the side quick enough, but my leg prevents me from going to fast and he nips me in the side, cutting through the thin layer of protection the armor gives me. I whip around as fast as I can and see him seconds away from cutting me. I quickly put up my sword to block doing so successfully, though my sword is now ruined from the power of his attack.

I move out the way and fast as lighting he's charging at me again before I even have time to recover, a sneer present on his face. I try to dodge but it's not much use, he gets me in the leg badly with his mace, and now I'm limping more.

As quick as I can I get into a crouch and kick dust into his eyes from the ring. He's blinded for a bit giving me time to move away. Behind me I hear my name and I whip my head around to see Lizzie and Tiff. While I'm distracted, he hits me full force with his entire body, and I go flying, pain shooting through my entire body. I roll across the ground and my vision goes blurry. I try to get up, but everything hurts and it's hard. While I struggle to get up, I see him, blurry, approach me. "You ready to die yet girlie?" He says mockingly. Part of me wants to say yes, let it all end, let the pain go away. The other part of me is screaming no, that it's not over. I have to get up and fight. I have to win this. If not for myself then my friends, if not for them my family, even the world. They need me, they all need me, so I can't die yet, not now not ever!

I slowly pull myself up, and feel my nose bleeding, "no, I'm not gonna die!" I yell. I notice my hands are glowing green, and as I lift them up, to my surprise and everyone in the crowds surprise, black bedrock spikes shoot up from the ground, surrounding him. For the first time he looks scared, and I grin. I raise my hand and more spikes shoot out, making it so that if he moves even the tiniest bit he'll be cut. Again, I make more spikes appear and they stop right at his neck, if he moves he'll die. I see him sweat, and it seems like he might even cry, "you ready to die now, _girlie_" I say mocking him from before.

I want to kill him, part of me does. But I know I can't, even he doesn't deserve the date of death. I somehow retract the spikes. "Go!" I yell, "and if I EVER See you again, I won't be as merciful." He scurries off, his tail between his legs, and the crowd cheers. I see Lizzie and Jess and feel myself sob, hot tears falling out my eyes. I make my way out of the arena, I'm exhausted, everything hurts, and I just want to go.

Jess and Lizzie hug me, it feels like the best thing in the entire world.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alive!" Lizzie says, "we'll take care of your injuries when we get back."

Jess nods, "yeah, but first you should covince the bandits to join us!" Jess says

Im shocked, "what why?"

"You did just defeat the toughest one, they got respect for you man!" She said.

I sighed, "okay..." I stood looked around and stood on top of a box, "everyone!" I yelled, but no one listens, they're too busy talking. Jess whistles, a ear bleeding whistle, and I wince slightly. "Everyone! I need to tell you something!" I yell. They all quiet down and I begin to speak.

"There's an evil man, they call him the man who has no name. He's trying to take over the land, and everyone is in danger. If we don't do something, we're all gonna be dead. We have to stop him, and we can't do that alone. We need an army, and we need you guys to help us." I say loud and clearly.

People start to murmur, before someone speaks up, "hey! What do we get out of helping you!" Someone tells

"Yeah what's in it for us!" People begin to talk louder and louder. Lizzie makes her way over to me, and pulls down her hood, before she begins to talk loudly and clearly over the people, and they're all silenced. "Coins, emeralds, diamonds, straight from the royal Treasury for your efforts! You'll all be played handsomely and you'll get all the glory in the word for being heroes!"

They cheer and I hear yells of "we'll join you!" And "we'll be rich!" Mr. Insane, as I've started to call him, come over and claps me on the back, "well look at that! You survived and you even got the bandits to join your side! We'll be there when you need us." He said grinning, "and for now, take Jack with ya!" He says. A green-haired male comes over and ruffles Lizzie's hair, "well you didn't tell me ya' were a princess" he says, his Irish accent clear as day. She smiles, "didn't ask"

I barely remembered what happened after that. I was introduced to Jack, we made our way back. I was exhausted, I felt like passing out, and everything was extremely fuzzy. I remember someone patching me up before falling asleep. I just remember being happy that I survived, and that I used my powers. I did something, I lived, and that was good enough for me.


	7. Chapter seven

**Jess's POV**

**\--**

As soon as we got back, Tiff had gotten patched up by Stacy, she had lots of medical knowledge from all the books she's read. Tiff was barely awake and immediately fell asleep once Stacy was finished. We recounted the events that took place to Joey and Stacy and introduced jack to them.

"she's probably really tired from using her powers for the first time," Stacy said.

I nodded, "that sounds like it could be right, it must take a lot of energy to use our powers, we should move on once she wakes up she needs as much rest as she can get," Lizzie said.

"We shouldn't stay long, especially since Tiff disappeared around here, we should let her sleep for a bit then get moving. We can't waste too much time I don't think." I said

Joey nodded, "sounds good!"

Jack spoke up as well, "well I'm in no rush, I'll be ready when you are!" he said happily.

There wasn't much to do but talk and think while we waited for Tiff to wake up. Lizzie talked to Jack and Joey, while Stacy read a book. I didn't have much to do but be in my own thoughts, and I honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone much. My mind starts to wander to random things that are on my mind, until I hear a yawn behind me. I whip my head around a notice Tiff slowly sit up. She yawns again and slowly stands up. She still looks tired, but less exhausted than before. "we should probably get going now" she says grabbing everyone's attention.

She tells her side of the story, what happened with the goblins and everything else. My heart ached for her just hearing her speak about it. We packed up out things, Lizzie picked up her cat and wink followed behind the horses, we set off. We double checked that we had everything on us and rode off. This time Jack rode on a horse with Joey.

I made my usual bad jokes and puns, and Jack did too surprisingly. That fact that he was so funny almost made up for the fact that he was part of a group that almost caused the death of my friend. Keyword, almost. I pushed the thought out of my mind, it made me too angry.

We rode and for some reason my mind decided that it wanted to keep wandering. I wondered how my dad was doing without me to help him. If they missed me. Most of all how Shelby was doing. I missed her so much, I knew I would see her soon. I should ask Tiff how she's doing later.

"there's a small town up ahead called 'irenstead' we can stop there for the night it's getting dark out." Stacy said.

We all nodded in agreement, I was happy that I was going to get to sleep in a proper bed. It had only been a little bit since we had left, but it felt like years had passed.

We arrived in the town and it was very small. There were some shops, a stable where we left our horses, and an inn. Tiff started to speak, "wait, guys, I don't have clothes I couldn't bring any before I had to leave and I want to change because my clothes are all muddy and messed up. Can someone go with me to get clothes?" she said, looking around at everyone.

"I can go with you," Joey said.

I wanted to go with her, but Joey already said he would and I really just wanted to grab some grub and have a good nights rest. We nodded, "I'll save you some food" Lizzie said considerately. It was hard to feel bad things about her when she was constantly so sweet and nice to everyone around her.

We went to the inn. Wink had to stay with the horses at the stables, but buddy was allowed inside. We booked two rooms, which Lizzie paid for with her coins. Surprisingly, Joey and Tiff didn't take long at the store. We stayed downstairs and ordered food for everyone, we had a blast drinking and talking. The warm food and good drinks made the atmosphere a bit better, and everyone a lot happier. I could definitely tell that Tiff's spirts were higher, which was good. Everything was so joyful, a lot better then when we had lost Tiff.

After dinner we went upstairs to shower and sleep. Jack and Joey shared a room while the rest of us shared a room. We dropped all of our things onto the floor. I sighed, "I can't wait to sleep in a real bed after everything" I said.

Tiff nodded, "yeah maybe tonight we can get a good nights sleep," she said with a yawn, "even though I slept earlier I'm still really tired, and dirty I'll go take a shower first," She got up, grabbed some clothes to change into, and went into the bathroom that was off on the side. No one wanted to argue going to take a shower before her.

The room was decently sized, it was larger than my room at home. There were two beds which I guess we would have to share with each other. There was a chair in the corner and a dresser, but other than that there's not much else.

As soon as Tiff came out of the bathroom, me and Lizzie raced to get to the bathroom first and she beat me, "hah! Suck on that!" She said playfully. We all took turns taking showers and all changed into our pajamas so that we could sleep. I shared a bed with Lizzie and Tiff and Stacy shared a bed.

Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly, except for Lizzie. I could tell that she was still awake. Her breathing was different from the others, and I could hear snores emanating from the others, "hey Liz, you still awake?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

Through the dark I could see her nod, "yeah I have a lot on my mind," she said. I didn't know what else to say so I just stayed quiet. The silence was a little awkward, but it wasn't that bad. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, which eventually, I did.

**Lizzie POV**

**\--**

The bed was really soft, which was a plus. It made it easier to sleep. After a while even Jess was able to fall asleep, but I was still awake. It was hard to fall asleep with so many thoughts going through my head at the moment.

I got up and walked to the window, openings it up. It was raining outside but the air made me feel a bit better. I sighed and leaned out a bit, and breathed. The room felt so stuffy, I didn't even realize that until right now.

It's dark outside. The moon barely giving any light off. It's quiet too. The only sounds I hear is the rain. I think I see something in the distance. I can't really tell though it looks like a large shadow, something flying towards me out of the sky. I blink a few times, and I think it's coming closer. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me? It is late maybe I should go to sleep.

I rub my eyes and look back at the window to hear a loud, high pitched, screech. The shadow is right there, it's still dark, almost pitch black so I can't make out the features very well.

It launches into the room through the open window straight at me. My eyes widen as it hits me, making us both go soaring until we hit the wall, making a loud crashing noise. It screeches loudly. My back stings from being tossed into the wall of the room.

I hear commotions from the bed. Yelling which seems far away. The others must be awake to see the predicament I'm in. It snaps at me, large rows of teeth line its mouth. I have to use all my might to try to hold it back so it doesn't chomp my head off with those sharp teeth. I still can't get a good look at it in the dark, all I see is teeth and maybe wings? Saliva drips down from its open mouth.

It feels harder to hold it back, and I feel cold terror grip my heart. "Tiff use your spikes! Do something!" I hear a voice that sounds like Jess. I feel sharp talons claw at my arms that are holding it back. It hurts, and I feel blood trickle down my arm from the scratches the claws make. It's painful and I let out a noise of distress.

"I-it won't work!"

"don't worry I'll get Joey!" I hear someone yell. It sounds so far away, so hard to reach. I can't keep this thing off me forever. I hear someone come in, and the thing screeches, maybe they did something to it? It seems more annoyed and furious then harmed.

"it didn't do anything!"

It seems angrier at me. My arms are getting tired trying to hold it back and it gets closer to my face, mere centimeters away. They can't do anything, nothing to save me. It's hopeless, I can barely keep the thing at bay, and it doesn't seem like anything is working.

I need to find a solution, something. I can't just give up I need to do something! To save me, to save my friends. Even if none of this really matters at least I did something, made an impact, made a difference. Did something. Something that I needed to do.

There's a light that seems blinding in the pitch black of the room, a bright white light that seems almost blinding to me. It's so close to my face, and I breathe in. It feels good, I feel powerful. Like that one breath of fresh air is so powerful. I hear a choking noise, coming from the thing. It can't breathe and it makes a painful sound. A choking coughing wheeze. It fell over, and I noticed that I was holding my breath. When I breathed in I didn't breathe in I just, held my breath. It seemed to pass out, so I stopped holding my breath and breathed out. I would have passed out too if I didn't start.

The others looked startled, and I started to grab my things, "we gotta go, more might appear or the other one will wake up. We have to go before then who knows what'll happen if we stay." I say breathlessly. I pick up buddy and set him in my bag, "we don't have time to change, we-we gotta go."

The others seem to agree with me, quickly grabbing their things. Joey and Jack leave as well and get their stuff too. No one but me seems hurt but we'll have to deal with that later. The room is dark and a mess, it looks like a tornado came through this room.

We dash out, still in our sleepwear. I have to concentrate on the task at hand so I don't feel as terrible. I know I shouldn't feel bad, it was trying to kill me, but what I just did- I can't forgive myself for that.

We make it to the stables. It's raining really hard and we're already soaked. I can barely see Joey in front of me. We get on the horses and I get on one with Joey. I feel close to passing out as I sit on the horse. The rain is ice cold, and I shiver.

"I see a building up ahead!" I hear Tiff shout. How she can even see anything in front of her is beyond me.

We follow her, and we come across a large tower. We hop off of our horses and tie them up so they don't run away. We push open the door and go inside. Slamming the door shut against the harsh wind. I slump down against the wall, and I feel someone wrap a warm blanket around my shivering form. "C'mon, rest up," I close my eyes and sleep comes easily.


End file.
